Food
This page shows a list of Food and Drink that exist in the Overlord series. Overview Food and Drink are consumable items found in the World of 2138, YGGDRASIL and the New World. While the purposes for these consumables differed in both realms, fundamentally they were used to supplement health. For YGGDRASIL's food and drink items, consuming any one of them was little more than changing a value in the game system. However, Players use these comestibles to increase their basic stats for their avatars.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special Not only that, but the New World also has their own set of foods and drinks. Their existence and purpose are a necessity for its inhabitants who require them for sustenance in their daily lives. According to some chefs from YGGDRASIL, the quality of some food stuffs in the New World appears to be lacking compared to the game world. Fruits and Vegetables Hyueri A fruit from the New World that grows near Carne Village. Its juice is edible and can be made into a refreshment. Kinshu A vegetable native to the New World that is from a location called Grandel. However it is also sold in E-Rantel. Rikiriko Nut A nut native to the New World that grows in the vicinity of the Great Lake. Tomato A red, or occasionally yellow, pulpy edible fruit. It is an ingredient to various dishes such as tomato juice. Found in both the New World and YGGDRASIL, though in the latter YGGDRASIL tomatoes are said to possess a variety of abilities like gather sunlight to explode. Some can even attack you or even glows like gold when cut. Yuzu A golfball-sized citrus fruit that originated in East Asia. It's very tart, with little pulp and lots of seeds. Due to its fragrance its juice is used to make candies, and the fragrance is captured and put in bath salts. The Spa Resort Nazarick possesses a bath that is filled with yuzu. Meat 'Fish' The flesh of a fish or other aquatic animals. In the New World, fish is a part of the lizardmen’s staple diet. The Cauldron of the Daghdha is capable of producing fish, albeit the product lacks bones. 'Mud Crab' A crustacean animal that lives in the wetlands of the Great Lake. It was a favorite food of Zenberu Gugu until he swore eating it after fighting alongside the Snap Grasp.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death 'Nuk' An animal used by the Quagoa as a food source. 'Steak' A thick slice of beef or other high-quality meat usually taken from the hindquarters of the animal, typically cut into thick slices that are cooked by broiling or frying. Ainz Ooal Gown once order one of the Homunculus Maids to cook him a steak only to have the maid bring back a piece of charcoal due to her lack of a Cook class. Drinks 'Alcohol' A psychoactive substance that is the active ingredient in drinks such as beer, wine, and distilled spirits (hard liquor). Its mostly produced by fermentation of grains, fruits, or other sources of sugar. 'Cola' A brown carbonated drink that is flavored with an extract of cola nuts, or with a similar flavoring. Cloudy Beer A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. 'Maiden’s Tears' A beverage concocted by Sous-chef to serve to Shalltear Bloodfallen when she was depressed at her actions in betraying Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her unsightly self-pity at his bar, the cook just mixed blue food coloring with vodka and served it to her.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure 'Nazarick (Cocktail)' A specialty ten colored alcoholic drink served on the 9th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick by Sous-chef. It's known to be a very popular drink among the NPCs despite the cook feeling it is incomplete. 'Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe' A high grade tea that hails from Asgard in YGGDRASIL. 'Red Mushroom Beer' A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. Dishes Bento A single-portion take-out or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento holds rice or noodles, fish or meat, with pickled and cooked vegetables, in a box. Albedo prepared a meal for Ainz Ooal Gown for him to enjoy rather than allow him to eat food served at a cafeteriaPure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 11 'Fried Golden Potato Slices' Slices of potatoes that have been fried into a bite size snacks. They are a favorite food of Lupusregina Beta. 'Gabura Fish Meuniere' A New World recipe that, judging by its name, is composed of fish, cooked or served in sauce composed of lightly browned butter with lemon juice and parsley. This food was a favorite of Marquis Raeven. 'Hamburger' A hamburger, beefburger or burger is a sandwich consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground meat, usually beef, placed inside a sliced bread roll or bun. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko served Aura a hamburger for lunch, supplemented by French fries, pickles and a cola. Oden A Japanese one-pot dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Cocytus and Demiurge have dinner at an oden stand run by Sous-chef. 'Soup' A liquid dish, typically made by boiling meat, fish, or vegetables, etc., in stock or water. Momon and Nabe shared a dinner meal of soup with the Swords of Darkness on their first night as Adventurers.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: The Journey Desserts 'Canelé' A small French pastry flavored with rum and vanilla, with a thick caramelized crust. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Albedo served this sweet to Ainz whilst he was working at Nazarick Corporation. 'Ice Cream' A sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. In the New World it is high-class luxury that just one would cost more than a day's worth of food to a commoner. Others 'Black Gem' A fungal mushroom that is considered a delicacy by aristocrats. Pe Riyuro brought some over to Arwintar while visiting his friend Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Spices 'Salt' 'Sugar' Trivia * A few heteromorphic species are unable to gain food buffs or even need food and drink to survive. Those include but are not limited to: demons, vampires, undead, etc. References }} Category:Terminology